


Imma Rock Your Little World, Kid

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: 3rd person, Curvy Woman, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Domme, F/M, Female Reader, Frottage, Gangs, Gangsters, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Lemon, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thicc Woman, Thick Woman, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, curvy, female dom, male sub, thicc, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Myron's a dick with a small prick.(I've posted this here before.l





	Imma Rock Your Little World, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: SEXUAL CONTENT, underage (kinda cause Myron's seventeen in this), and Strong language, aka Swearing.
> 
> Reader is curvy in this, e.i thicc thighs, large bust, and a bit of a tummy.
> 
> I'm trying to get ones that I started and never finished done, so expect a update spree, maybe.
> 
> Sorry if none of these are amazing, I've been sick lately, it's allergy season were i live, and I have the worst allergys, I get terrible migraines, so it's a little hard to write.

(Y/n) laid on a couch, it was dirty and falling apart, not that it mattered to her. Thing could have been full of needles, they couldn't penetrate her fierce leather jacket.

She drew her cigarette out of her mouth, making smoke cloud the large, empty, torn down building. She heard foot steps fill the building, her men jumped up, guns ready.

She smirked, who's dumb enough to enter a gangs turf, especially, The Dominos. The Dominos, being the hardest, toughest gang out there. Hell, they'd shoot you if you looked at them funny.

(Y/n) was the leader of The Dominos, girl was tough as nails, and had a tongue as sharp as one too.

She heard the foot steps coming closer, right to the large, metal door. Truly, the door itself was useless, the building was full of holes.

She heard the loud echo of the door clicking open, she didn't turn her head, she continued staring aimlessly at the hole in the ceiling, exposing the beautiful stars of the night.

"Hello, are you (Y/n)?" She heard a voice ask, she sat up, the couch creaked, the springs well worn. Her (e/c) eyes piercing there armor, she smirked, "I sure am, baby" her voice smooth as butter.

The woman before her stared intently at the young woman, the ladder of which, was checking out her companions.

An old man, and a teenage boy, ugly, but she never cared for looks much, truth be told, the (h/c) girl never had been with anyone younger then her.

"So, watcha need?" She asked, she sat up, putting her arm up behind her neck. She took a drag of her cigarette, inhaling the cancerous smoke, and exhaling into the building.

The black haired woman in front of the leader of The Dominos, coughed a bit, "we need your help *cough* to stop the Enclave" she said. (Y/n) stayed quiet for a minute, she began to think, she looked at the three people in front of her.

The woman was attractive, about her age, the old, fat man was, well, not very attractive in her eyes, the boy, ugly, covered in acne, ugh, but the boy was much younger than her, her being in her twentys/thirties, him, most likely seventeen.

She wanted this ugly boy, he hadn't said a word, maybe he had a good voice of something. She smirked, "well, sweetheart, I'll help you" the words made the black haired woman sigh with relief, "but~" she shot her head up at the (h/c) woman in front of her.

(Y/n) stood up, walking over to them, she circled around the three, looking them up and down. "You're little blond friend has to help me" she said. The boy smirked "ah, baby, I can help you anytime", she smirked, she snatched the boys waist, pressing his back against her breasts.

" just remember kid, I'm the Boss" she whispered in his ear, licking the shell of his ear. "LEAVE!" She yelled at the woman and old man, they began to walk out the door. Her men just stood there, she turned her head to glare at the men, " you idiots, LEAVE! " the men stumbled to run out the door with the others.

She pushed Myron onto the couch, he landed with a thud. She unzipped her leather jacket, with a smirk , and she threw it aside, landed with a thud that echoed through the building.

Myron turned around so he was on his back, starring at the woman undressing before him. She unbuttoned her black blouse, sliding it down her shoulders, she again, threw that aside. She unbuttoned the silver button of her blue jeans.

She leaned down, pulling the Denim down her thick thighs. She slid the material down her ankles, throwing it to the side. She slipped her leather boots off, leaving her in her royal blue bra and panties.

Myron starred in awe, he had never seen a woman so sexy, all the slaves and prostitutes he had been with, were sickly skinny, high on drugs, and always blackmailed, payed, or forced by there owners.

Her bust was huge, it hung off her ribcage, her thighs were thick, her own sweat soaked them making them glisten in the pale moonlight of this oh-so beautiful night, her stomach wasn't flat, but it wasn't huge, all in all, her body was a refreshing sight to see.

She walked closer to him, bending down to his face, "now kid, I'm gonna rock your little world" she grabbed his collar, kissing him, her tongue invaded his mouth, there saliva mixing together. Her mouth tasted of cigarettes and bourbon, he didn't mind too much.

She planted her knee between his legs, rubbing his erection, she pulled away, looking down, a little bit annoyed looking. She looked back up, she raised an eyebrow, looking into his green eyes.

"You're this hard already!" She said, surprise and anger evident in her sweet voice, more like bitchy voice to be honest. " What? Can't help it babe, sometime it just goes off, can't control it, especially when there's a pretty woman around" he replied.

She sighed, rubbing her temples, and shaking her head lightly, "I honestly don't know what I was expecting, I mean, you're a teenager, they get boners from looking at oddly shaped fruit, whatever, just means less work, you better not cum prematurely!" She bitched at him, she loves shaming men.

She pulled him forward again, entangling there tongues together. He moaned, grabbing her ass, it was really soft. She felt her cunt getting wet, she hadn't had a good fuck in so many months, her cunt ached, she wasn't too wet as to look needy, needy she was not.

She rubbed his cock with her knee, he wasn't the biggest she had, probably smaller average, but size doesn't matter, she was lying to herself, she loved big cock, and she wasn't sure this was gonna satisfy her.

The blond under her moaned, she reached behind herself, clasping her fingers around the back of her bra, coming it contact with the little latch. The two never broke the kiss, Myron was practically hyperventilating, a woman actually wanting to have sex with him was new, and odd, really odd, what was she up to. Ah! He was to horny to care, she could be planning to kill him, but he had to see first.

She broke the kiss, unlatching her bra clasp, it made a little clicking sound as it did, the straps fell of her shoulders slightly. She slid the bra down her sweating body, oh, did I mention how hot it was, this is New California after all.

It was even hotter with two body's pressed against one another. Her bra finally off, she grabbed a chunk of blond hair, and pressed his face inbetween her breast, his hands gripped her ass harder.

She moaned, "oh, kid, you're not to bad at this, sweetie" her throat moaned out. She reached down, looping we fingers around the hem of her panties. She slid them down her thicc legs, her cunt was already getting wet, her shaming of the young man had excited her more than she thought.

She pulled his face out from between her breasts, she lowered herself down to her knees, pulling down his pants and underwear, she raised an eyebrow 'he's a briefs kinda guy I guess'. The (h/c) woman pulled down his pants enough to free his cock of the confines of his pants.

She wrapped her hand around his cock, causing Myron to moan, "wow, babe, you move fast" he struggled to say through moans, as she pumped his cock. "Geez, kid, you're turned on to easily, try to hold your orgasm in okay, I don't want cum in my hair or on my clothes or something" she voiced her annoyance.

She looked to the side as she pumped his cock, her gaze was one of annoyance and anger, what had she gotten herself into? Her own selfish desire to fuck someone younger then her. Her face turned into a scowl, she could feel he was close, she wasn't gonna take her hand away, she was have some fun, hopefully.

"Don't you dare cum! I don't want to spend an hour cleaning my hair!" She snarled at him, it was true, most of the men she had fucked came to early, and she spent hours trying to get it out of her hair and clothes.

Myron let out a shaky breath, his hands on either side of him to steady his shaking. Her hand worked on his cock, moving up and down, stroking it with her rough hand. Her lips turned up in smirk, see his face churn in a strained expression, trying to hold in his cum.

Her hand went faster, the blond moaned, his cum spurted out on her hand, luckily not enough to get in her hair. She removed her hand, "I hope you're not a one pump chump, kid, cause I'm still horny" her voice was full of salt.

She positioned herself so her legs were on either side of him, she reached her hand down between her legs, rubbing her cunt. She brought her other hand to his cock, stroking it, her fingers began to rub the tip, and she began to work on getting herself worked up as well.

Her other hand worked on her clit, rubbing and pinching at it, she let out a moan. Myron moaned, "ugh, kid, I can't do all the work myself" she grabbed the back of his head, directing his mouth to her one of her nipples.

He began to suck and nip at it, she let out another moan, his cock was, luckily, getting hard again. She could feel her cunt getting wetter, she spreads her folds with her index and ring fingers, using her middle finger to poke at her entrance.

She moaned, she was more wet then she thought, she plunged her finger in, her eyes closed. She inserted her ring finger in as well, taking her hand off his cock, using it to tend to her throbbing clit.

Myron let out a groan of disappointment, his own hand reaching to stroke his cock. She felt herself near, she went faster, her breath began to get ragged, her lips dripping drool, her jaw hung open, she tensed, letting out a moan, "oh God, YES!" Her sound echoes through the giant building.

Myron pulled away from her nipple, she laid her hands on the wall behind Myron, her breathing was heavy, her hot breath hitting his face. "Alright kid, time for the main course" she said through pants.

She laid her hands on his shoulders, her hand grasped his cock, aiming it at her entrance, earning a moan from the teen below her. She slammed down on his cock, her eyes widened in surprise, what it lacked in length, it sure made up in girth.

"Stupid bitch" he moaned out, he wrapped his arms around her, basically in a hug. Her large breasts pressed against his chest, thick thighs clamping down on his sides, her black makeup began to run, staining her cheeks with clumps of black goo.

She moved up and down, a smile aroused on her face, drool dripping out. She moaned, Myron's hands moved down to grip her thick ass. He was already so sensitive from the first time, now feeling her warm, wet inside was a dream come true, no other woman could never compare, at least as far as he's concerned.

He nipped her shoulder, earning him the reward of her clenching down on his cock, her pace became sloppy, her cunt squished his poor little cock, the force literally could have knocked the wind out of him.

She came with loud moan, her cum coating his cock, and his pants, looks like he needed to wash those. His cock twitched inside her, spurting cum into her sweet cunt.

Her posture was probably not what you'd describe as good, back slumped over Myron, said teen was leaning back on the couch, panting heavily, probably faster and heavier than her.

After they both came down from there powerful orgasms, she slipped off of him, and began to redress, Myron pulled up his pants. Once she had her shirt and pants back on, she called for they other to come back in.

She herself was irritated, because she couldn't find her leather jacket. The woman and her companion walked in first, the former of which, looked rather annoyed. (Y/n) turned to her men, who had just walked in the door.

"Lil' Jesus! guys, I lost my jacket, it's gone, it just disappeared, God why have you forsaken me!" She yelled, over dramatically, falling to her knees, hitting the concrete. The men above her raised their eyebrows, confused by her over dramatic behaviors.

She glared at them, exposing her mascara clad face, dripping and smudged with black makeup, "damn, how come the kid covered in zits gets to fuck the Boss, but I don't" one of them said.

E(Y/n) scoffed, standing up, wipping the dirt off her pants, "because, a boss does NOT sleep with her men, she disciplines and punishes them" she answered, the man scratched the back of his head, "don't those mean the same thing?" He asked.

She scowled, "dumbass, don't correct me!" She yelled angrily, brow furrowed, sweat dripping down her forehead. She lifted her hand back, slamming it down on the man's cheek.

She inhaled and exhaled, puffing her chest out, a smile arouse on her face.

"Alright Miss, you said you needed my help"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed.
> 
> (Also on my Wattpad account) 
> 
> Feel free to critique, I appreciate it!!!


End file.
